Patch 143
Patch 143 changelog is in progress. More to come =Changelog= *Additions are in cyan. *Removed or moved content is yellow. *Nerfs are in red. *Buffs are in green. *Neutral changes are in blue. =Notable changes= *All jobs' base PA and MA now add up to 18, except for Mime and Geomancer, who add up to 20. *All jobs' base MP have been increased across the board. *Defensive abilities (except Cure 1-3) are no longer reflectable. *Global C-EV is removed from the game. Jobs' C-EV are adjusted to reflect this change. *Non-cloak accessories had their evasion lowered. *Poison, Don't Move, Protect and Shell are no longer removed on death. *All statuses have been given a CT. *Reactions have been reorganised, with some additions and removals in the process. General *Global C-EV is removed from the game. *Best/worst compatibility multiplier goes from +/- 25% to 12.5%, and Good/Bad from +/- 12.5% to 6.25%. *Attack UP: 133% --> 125% XA modifier. *Magic Attack UP: 133% --> 125% XA modifier. *Two Swords: 80% --> 70% XA modifier, but 300 --> 250 JP. *Two Hands: 175% --> 150% XA modifier, but 300 --> 250 JP. Jobs Physical Archer *154 / 144 --> 160 / 146 HP. *28 / 30 --> 77 / 88 MP. *10 / 8 --> 11 / 9 PA. *4 / 6 --> 7 / 9 MA. Lancer *165 / 154 --> 176 / 162 HP. *28 / 30 --> 53 / 60 MA. *10 / 8 --> 12 / 10 PA. *4 / 6 --> 6 / 8 MA. *9 --> 8 Speed. *5% --> 20% C-EV. Monk *165 // 154 --> 184 // 169 HP. *28 // 30 --> 91 // 104 MP. *12 // 10 --> 13 // 11 PA. *6 --> 7 MA (female). *9 --> 8 Speed. *10% --> 35% C-EV. *Equipment: Gained Hats. Mystic Knight (male) *154 --> 148 HP. *43 --> 60 MP. *11 --> 12 PA. *8 --> 9 Speed. *10% --> 15% C-EV. *Equipment: Loses Ninjatos. Ninja *113 // 106 --> 124 // 114 HP. *43 // 46 --> 87 // 100 MP. *9 // 7 --> 11 // 9 PA. *4 // 6 --> 7 // 9 MA. *15% --> 30% C-EV. *Innates: Loses Two Swords. Paladin *185 // 173 --> 188 // 172 HP. *24 // 25 --> 67 // 76 MP. *10 // 8 --> 11 // 9 PA. *5 // 6 --> 7 // 9 MA. *5% --> 10% C-EV. Squire *165 // 154 --> 152 // 139 HP. *62 // 67 --> 73 // 84 MP. *9 // 7 --> 12 // 10 PA. *7 // 9 --> 6 // 8 MA. *3 --> 4 Move. *5% --> 15% C-EV. Hybrid Chemist *154 // 144 --> 164 // 151 HP. *77 // 82 --> 56 // 64 MP. *8 // 6 --> 10 // 8 PA. *6 // 8 --> 8 // 10 MA. *3 --> 4 Jump. *5% --> 10% C-EV. Geomancer *144 // 135 --> 168 // 154 HP. *57 // 61 --> 60 // 68 MP. *10 // 8 --> 11 // 9 PA. *8 // 10 --> 9 // 11 MA. *10% --> 20% C-EV. Mime *113 // 106 --> 116 // 107 HP. *96 // 103 --> 112 // 128 MP. *30% --> 40% C-EV. Mystic Knight (female) *125 HP --> 120 HP. *77 MP --> 92 MP. *9 PA --> 10 PA. *20% C-EV --> 15% C-EV. *Equipment: Loses Ninjatos. Samurai *134 // 125 --> 144 // 132 HP. *43 // 46 --> 84 // 96 MP. *9 // 7 --> 10 // 8 PA. *9 // 11 --> 8 // 10 MA. *10% --> 25% C-EV. Thief *134 --> 136 HP (male). *19 // 20 --> 63 // 72 MP. *9 // 7 --> 10 // 8 PA. *4 // 6 --> 8 // 10 MA. *20% --> 30% C-EV. *Innates: Loses Flee. Magical Mediator *165 // 154 --> 180 // 165 HP. *57 // 61 --> 70 // 80 MP. *8 // 6 --> 9 // 7 PA. *7 // 9 --> 9 // 11 MA. *9 --> 8 Speed. *5% --> 20% C-EV. Oracle *154 // 144 --> 172 // 158 HP. *72 // 77 --> 95 // 108 MP. *7 --> 8 PA (male). *8 // 10 --> 10 // 12 MA. *3 --> 4 Move. *5% --> 25% C-EV. *Equipment: Gains Books. *Innates: Loses Any Weather. Priest *134 // 125 --> 156 // 143 HP. *77 // 82 --> 105 // 120 MP. *8 // 6 --> 9 // 7 PA. *8 // 10 --> 9 // 11 MA. *8 --> 9 Speed. *5% --> 20% C-EV. Scholar *123 // 115 --> 140 // 128 HP. *72 // 77 --> 98 // 112 MP. *9 // 7 --> 8 // 6 PA. *9 // 11 --> 10 // 12 MA. *8 --> 9 Speed. *5% --> 30% C-EV. *Equipment: Gains Clothing. Summoner *113 // 106 --> 132 // 121 HP. *111 // 118 --> 115 // 132 MP. *6 // 4 --> 8 // 6 PA. *9 // 11 --> 10 // 12 MA. *5% --> 15% C-EV. Time Mage *113 // 106 --> 120 // 110 HP. *72 // 77 --> 109 // 124 MP. *6 // 4 --> 9 // 7 PA. *7 // 9 --> 9 // 11 MA. *3 --> 4 Jump. *5% --> 10% C-EV. Wizard *113 // 106 --> 128 // 117 HP. *82 // 87 --> 102 // 116 MP. *6 // 4 --> 7 // 5 PA. *10 // 12 --> 11 // 13 MA. *5% --> 10% C-EV. Skillsets Physical Archer (Snipe) *Abilities: **Leg Aim: 0 --> 6 MP. **Arm Aim: 0 --> 9 MP. **Cobra Strike: 0 --> 3 MP. **Seal Evil: 0 --> 6 MP. **Execute: 0 --> 3 MP. **Head Break: 0 --> 9 MP. **Armor Break: 0 --> 9 MP. **Shield Break: 0 --> 6 MP. *R/S/M: **Critical Quick: Gained from Thief. **PA Save: Gained from Mystic Knight. **Desperation: Gained from Samurai. **Speed Save: Moved to Thief. **Projectile Guard: Removed from the game. **Range +1: Moved to Summoner. Lancer (Jump) *Abilities: **'Jump's damage formula: Dmg_Brave(PA * WP) --> Dmg_Brave(Weapon * 5 / 4)'. *R/S/M: **Overwhelm: Gained from Mystic Knight. **Brave Up: Moved to Mystic Knight. **Concentrate: Moved to Mystic Knight. Monk (Punch Art) *Abilities: ** *R/S/M: **Chrono Trigger: Gained from Time Mage. **Attack UP: Gained from Geomancer. **HP Restore: Moved to Samurai. Mystic Knight (Spellblade) *Abilities: **'All 'Amps', and Miasma: Regular --> Cone targeting, and 2 --> 1 Range (Cone AoE is fixed at 1 Range).' **Amplified Bio: 2 --> 3 AoE, 12 --> 18 MP, and Dark --> Non-elemental. **Amplified Ultima: Removed from the game. **Amplified Water: 6 --> 12 MP. **Miasma: Hit_(PA+70)% --> Hit_(PA+75)%. **Divine Strike --> "Night Sword": Gained from Paladin. 12 --> 15 MP, and 4 --> 3 CT. **Hallowed Strike --> "Dark Sword": Gained from Paladin. *R/S/M: **Brave Up: Gained from Lancer. **Concentrate: Gained from Lancer. **Fly: Gained from Summon Magic. **PA Save: Moved to Archer. **MA Save: Moved to Mediator. **Overwhelm: Moved to Lancer. Squire (Guts) *Abilities: **Accumulate: Displays a different effect. **Throw Grime: 0 --> 9 MP, and Hit_(PA+50)% --> Hit_(PA+55)%. **Throw Sand: 0 --> 1 AoE. **Yell: 3 directions --> Regular targeting, 2 --> 1 AoE, 150 --> 200 JP, 6 --> 9 MP, and Hit_(100%) --> Hit_(PA+70)%, but can now hit the caster, and 2 --> 3 Vertical. Displays a different effect. **Cheer Up: 3 directions --> Regular targeting, 2 --> 1 AoE, 100 --> 200 JP, 12 --> 15 MP and Hit_(100)% --> Hit_(PA+65)%, but can now hit the caster, and 2 --> 3 Vertical. Displays a different effect. *R/S/M: **Equip Weapon --> "X-Equip": Unlocks all equipment. 250 --> 400 JP. **Maintenance: Gained from Chemist. **Luck UP: Moved to Geomancer. **Defend: Moved to Paladin. Ninja (Ninjutsu) *Abilities: **Meiton: Infinite --> ^ 3 Vertical, 12 --> 21 MP, PA * 10 --> PA * 9, and Countergrasp-able. **Fuuton: 0 --> 2 CT, 18 --> 24 MP, and Countergrasp-able. **Suiton: 12 --> 18 MP, and Countergrasp-able. **Raiton: Countergrasp-able. **Houkouton: Countergrasp-able. **Heretic: Removed from the game. **Doubt Faith: Gained from Oracle. 6 --> 7 Range, 2 --> 0 CT, 6 --> 15 MP, Hit_Faith(MA+80)% --> Hit_(PA+70)%, Magical --> No evade, CC + CM --> CC, 150 --> 200 JP. *R/S/M: **Abandon: Becomes a movement, and 250 --> 400 JP. **Move -1: Moved to Priest. Paladin (Chivalry) *Abilities: **Lay on Hands: 50 --> 40% healing, and 200 --> 250 JP. **Nurse: 6 --> 12 MP, and PA+255 --> PA+80% hit chance, and 33 --> 25% healing. **Transfusion: 0 --> 9 MP. **Reraise: No longer Reflectable and can now hit the caster. **(NEW) Taunt Hammer: 1 Range, 0 AoE, ^2 Vertical, 3 CT, 15 MP, Hit_(PA+45)%, Add: Berserk, CA, CC, P-evade, 200 JP. **Shock: Gained from Mystic Knight. **Hallowed Strike: Moved to Mystic Knight. **Divine Strike: Moved to Mystic Knight. **Southern Cross: 250 --> 200 JP. *R/S/M: **Distribute: Gained from Scholar. **Defense UP: Gained from Oracle. **Defend: Gained from Squire. **Equip Armor: Removed from the game. Hybrid Chemist (Item) *Abilities: **Antidote: Cancel: Petrify - Darkness - Poison --> Cancel: Darkness - Poison, and 150 --> 100 JP. **Echo Grass --> "N-Kai Sand". **Holy Water --> "Holy Needle": Cancel: Undead - Oil --> Cancel: Undead - Petrify - Oil. *R/S/M: **(NEW) Speed +1: Movement which Increases user's Speed by 1 (does not increase as you walk). 500 JP cost. **Maintenance: Moved to Squire. Geomancer (Geomancy) *Abilities: **Pitfall: Removed from the game (merged into Local Quake). **Water Ball: Removed from the game (merged into Quicksand). **Hell Ivy: Countergrasp-able. **Carve Model: Countergrasp-able. **Local Quake: Countergrasp-able. **Kamaitachi: Countergrasp-able. **Demon Fire: Countergrasp-able. **Quicksand: Countergrasp-able. **Sand Storm: Removed from the game (merged into Quicksand). **Gusty Wind: Removed from the game (merged into Kamaitachi). **Blizzard: Removed from the game (merged into Hell Ivy). **Lava Ball: Removed from the game (merged into Hell Ivy). ***'For all Geomancy: 20% --> 25% proc chance, but Dmg_((PA+2)/2 * MA) --> Dmg_(PA/2 * MA)'. ***See here for details about these changes. *R/S/M: **MP Switch: Gained from Summoner. **Regenerator: Gained from Scholar. **Luck UP: Gained from Squire. **Move +1: Gained from Thief. **Awareness: Moved to Time Mage. **Equip Shield: Removed from the game. **Attack UP: Moved to Monk. Samurai (Draw Out) *Abilities: **Asura: Countergrasp-able. **Masamune: Add: Haste --> Add: Float, Haste. **Heaven's Cloud: Countergrasp-able . **Muramasa: Countergrasp-able. *R/S/M: **HP Restore: Gained from Monk. **Float: Gained from Time Mage. **Desperation: Moved to Archer. Thief (Steal) *Abilities: **Steal Heart: 0 --> 12 MP. **Magic Ruin: Countergrasp-able. **Speed Ruin: Countergrasp-able. *R/S/M: **Speed Save: Gained from Archer. **Move-HP UP: Gained from Scholar. **Critical Quick: Moved to Archer. **Move +1: Moved to Geomancer. **Flee: Moved to Mediator. Magical Mediator (Talk Skill) *Abilities: **Blackmail: Hit_(60 - Speed) --> Hit_Faith(MA+55)%, and CM --> CA, CC, CM. **Warn: 150 --> 100 JP. **Stall: Hit_(55 - Speed) --> Hit_Faith(MA+50)%, CM --> CA, CC, CM, and 250 --> 200 JP. **Preach: Hit_(85 - Speed) --> Hit_Faith(MA+80)%, and CM --> CC. **Solution: Removed from the game. (may come back after AFS.) **Death Sentence --> "Condemn": Hit_(55 - Speed) --> Hit_Faith(MA+40)%, CM --> CA, CC, CM, and 200 --> 250 JP. **Refute: Hit_(70 - Speed) --> Hit_Faith(MA+70)%, CM --> CC, CM, and 250 --> 300 JP. **Insult: Hit_(60 - Speed) --> Hit_Faith(MA+50)%, and CM --> CA, CC, CM. **Mimic Daravon: Removed from the game. *R/S/M: **MA Save: Gained from Mystic Knight. **Flee: Gained from Thief. Oracle (Yin-Yang Magic) *Abilities: **Douse: Moved to Wizard. **Spell Absorb: Uses shortened animation. **Life Drain: Uses shortened animation. **Pray Faith: 5 --> 6 Range, 0 --> 1 AoE, and 2 --> 0 CT. Uses shortened animation. **Doubt Faith: Moved to Ninja. **Zombie: Uses shortened animation. **(NEW) Darkness: 5 Range, 2 AoE, 3 Vertical, 2 CT, 12 MP, Add: Darkness, 100 JP. **Don't Move: Gained from Time Mage. **Poison: Gained from Wizard. **Blind Rage: Moved to Paladin. **Beguile: Removed from the game. **Paralyze: Removed from the game. **Sleep: Uses shortened animation. **Petrify: Moved to Priest. *R/S/M: **Faith Up: Gained from Scholar. **Absorb MP: Moved to Priest. **Defense UP: Moved to Paladin. Priest (White Magic) *Abilities: **Wall: No longer Reflectable. **Esuna: No longer Reflectable. *R/S/M: **Absorb MP: Gained from Oracle. **Move -1: Gained from Ninja. **Counter Magic: Moved to Scholar. Scholar (Lore) *Abilities: **Regen: 4 --> 5 Range, 1 --> 2 Vertical, 0 --> 4 CT, 12 --> 21 MP, Hit_F(MA+100)% --> Hit_F(MA+80)%, and 150 --> 200 JP. **Mbarrier: 4 --> 6 Range, 3 --> 2 CT, 18 --> 27 MP, Hit_F(MA+75)% --> Hit_F(MA+70)%, Add: Haste, Reflect, Reraise --> Add: Float, Reflect, Reraise, and 250 --> 200 JP. **Convection: 5 --> 6 Range, 2 --> 0 CT, 100% Add: Float, Transparent --> 100% Add: Transparent. **Spellbreaker: Removed from the game (for now). **Bio: 1 --> 2 AoE, 1 --> 2 Vertical, 12 --> 18 MP, No longer hits caster, Dmg_Faith(MA * 7) --> Dmg_Faith(MA * 6), 20% Add: Poison --> 33% Add: Oil, and 100 --> 200 JP. **Bio 2: 1 --> 2 AoE, 2 --> 3 Vertical, 18 --> 24 MP, No longer hits caster, Dmg_Faith(MA * 9) --> Dmg_Faith(MA * 7), 20% Add: Oil --> 33% Add: Poison, and 150 --> 200 JP. **Bio 3: 1 --> 2 AoE, 3 --> 4 Vertical, 24 --> 30 MP, No longer hits caster, Dark elemental --> Non-elemental, Dmg_Faith(MA * 11) --> Dmg_Faith(MA * 9), and 20% --> 33% Add: Undead. **Melt: Linear --> Regular: 5 Range, 2 AoE, 2 Vertical, 0 --> 2 CT, 12 --> 15 MP, and DmgMP_Faith(MA * 8) --> DmgMP_Faith(MA * 5). **(NEW) Prism: 6 Range, 4 CT, 33 MP, All elements, Dmg_Faith(MA * 14), No Evade, No Reflect. **Flare: Removed from the skillset (still exists for Flare Gun). *R/S/M: **Counter Magic: Gained from Priest. **Third of MP: Gained from Summoner. **Teleport: Gained from Wizard. **Distribute: Moved to Paladin. **Faith Up: Moved to Oracle. **Regenerator: Moved to Geomancer. **Move-HP UP: Moved to Thief. **Move = 0: Removed from the game. Summoner (Summon Magic) *Abilities: ** *R/S/M: **MP Restore: Gained from Wizard. **Range +1: Gained from Archer. **MP Switch: Moved to Geomancer. **Third of MP: Moved to Scholar. **Fly: Moved to Mystic Knight. Time Mage (Time Magic) *Abilities: **Haste: No longer Reflectable. **Don't Move: Moved to Oracle. **Meteorain: 3 --> 4 Range, 1 --> 3 Vertical, 4 --> 3 CT, 200 --> 150 JP, 100 --> 125 damage, and 24 --> 30 MP. No longer follows target. **Return: No longer Reflectable. *R/S/M: **Awareness: Gained from Geomancer. Becomes a Movement. **Chrono Trigger: Moved to Monk. **Float: Moved to Samurai. Wizard (Black Magic) *Abilities: **Fixed Water spells' verticals and MP costs. ***Water: 3 --> 5 Vertical, and 24 --> 18 MP. ***Nether Water: 7 --> 5 Vertical, and 12 --> 18 MP. ***Water 2: 5 --> 7 Vertical, and 18 --> 24 MP. **Poison: Moved to Oracle. *R/S/M: **(NEW) Speed -1: Movement which decreases user Speed by 1. 250 JP cost. **MP Restore: Moved to Summoner. **Teleport: Moved to Scholar. Weapons Physical Axes *Light Axe: Removed from the game. *Axecalipur: 33% Add: Frog --> 50% Cast: Frog. *Gambler's Axe: 30 --> 20% W-EV, and 67% --> 50% Cast: Gil Toss, but 9 --> 10 WP, and Yes 2S. *Giant Axe: 20 --> 10% W-EV, but Yes 2S. *Hydraxe: 30 --> 20% W-EV, but Yes 2S. *Tomahawk: 10 --> 0% W-EV, but 10 --> 11 WP. Crossbows * Katanas * Knight Swords *Enhancer: Removed from the game. *Ultima Weapon: 14 WP, 20 W-EV, 1 Range, +2 MA, 50% Cast: Ultima, and Forced 2H. *Tournesol: Initial: Haste - Regen --> Initial: Haste, but gains Immune: Slow and 1 Move. Spears *(NEW) Holy Lance: 9 WP, 10 W-EV, Holy elemental, 1 MA, Strengthen: Holy, 67% Cast: Dia, Yes 2H, No 2S. *Kain's Lance: Removed from the game. Swords *Coral Sword: Loses 1 PA bonus, but 15 --> 20% W-EV, gains 67% Cast: Poison, and Yes 2S. *Ultima Weapon: Moved to Knight Swords. Hybrid Flails *Scorpion Tail: 10 --> 9 WP, and 33% Add: Darkness, Don't Move --> 50% Cast: Miasma. *Vesper: 10 --> 9 WP, Gained Strengthen: Holy, Lost Initial: Reflect. Knives *Mage Masher: Removed from the game. *Zorlin Shape: Damages MP instead of HP. Longbows * Ninjatos *(NEW) Hidden Knife: 9 WP, 0% W-EV, 1 Range, Always: Transparent, No 2H, No 2S. *Taki Knife: 50% Cast: Water Ball --> 25% Cast: Frog. Magical Staves *Black Staff: 33% Cast: Bio 3 --> 50% Cast: Demi. *Nirvana: Removed from the game.' *Slumber Staff --> "Dream Watcher": 9 --> 10 WP, Wind --> Water elemental, and 67% Cast: Sleep 2 --> 50% Cast: Sleep. Protection Shields *Aegis Shield: 10 --> 0% P-EV. *Crystal Shield: 20 --> 30% P-EV. *Dewdrop Shield --> "Coral Shield": 15 --> 10% P-EV, but gained Half: Lightning. *Diamond Shield --> "Demon Shield": 15 --> 5% P-EV, but 15 --> 20% M-EV, and gained Half: Fire. *Escutcheon II --> "Zod Escutcheon". *Flame Shield: 15 --> 10% M-EV, but gained Half: Water. *Genji Shield --> "Heavy Shield": 10 --> 0% M-EV. *Gold Shield --> "Thunder Shield": 15 --> 25% P-EV, 15 --> 0% M-EV, and gained Half: Wind. *Ice Shield: 15 --> 10% P-EV, and gained Half: Earth. *Kaiser Plate: Removed from the game. *Platina Shield --> "Paladin Shield": 15 --> 20% P-EV, 15 --> 5% M-EV, and gained Half: Dark. *Round Shield: 15 --> 10% M-EV, and gained Half: Holy. *Swift Plate --> "Genji Shield": Loses its immunities. *Wyvern Shield: 15 --> 0% P-EV, 15 --> 25% M-EV, and gained Half: Ice. Body Clothing *Black Costume: Absorb: Dark, Wind --> Absorb: Dark, Holy *Mirage Vest: Absorb: Earth, Holy --> Absorb: Fire, Water *Rubber Costume: Absorb: Lighting, Water --> Absorb: Lightning, Wind *Brave Suit: Absorb: Fire, Ice --> Absorb: Earth, Ice *Judo Outfit: Removed from the game. Armor *Crystal Mail --> "Platina Armor". *Genji Armor: 85 --> 90 HP. *Maximillian: 165 --> 160 HP. *Platina Armor --> "Crystal Mail". Robes *Black Robe: Strengthen: Fire, Holy, Lightning, Wind --> Strengthen: Dark, Holy, Lightning, Wind. *Magus Robe: Strengthen: Dark, Earth, Ice, Water --> Strengthen: Earth, Fire, Ice, Water. *Gaia Robe: 30 --> 50 MP, Half: Dark, Earth, Ice, Water --> Half: Earth, Fire, Ice, Water, and gained Immune: Oil. *White Robe: Gained Half: Dark, Holy, Lightning, and Wind, and lost Initial: Reraise. *Cultist Robe: Removed from the game. Head slot Helmets *Genji Helmet: 75 --> 85 HP. *Grand Helmet: 160 --> 155 HP. *Cross Helmet --> "Mythril Helmet": 120 --> 130 HP, and 50 --> 35 MP. *Mythril Helmet --> "Cross Helmet". Accessories Shoes *Aqua Treks: 10% --> 5% P-EV, and 15% --> 10% M-EV. *Hyper Shoes: Always: Poison --> Always: Haste, loses 2 Speed bonus, and loses all immunities. *Sandstorm Treks: 10% --> 5% P-EV, and 15% --> 10% M-EV. Armguards *Genji Gauntlet: 30% --> 20% M-EV. *Power Wrist: 30% --> 20% P-EV. Rings *Magic Ring: 10% --> 5% P-EV, and 15% --> 10% M-EV. *Tough Ring: 10% --> 5% P-EV, and 15% --> 10% M-EV. Armlets *Defense Armlet: 10% --> 5% P-EV, and 15% --> 10% M-EV. *Diamond Armlet: 10% --> 5% P-EV, and 15% --> 10% M-EV. *Jade Armlet: 10% --> 5% P-EV, and 15% --> 10% M-EV. *N-Kai Armlet: 10% --> 5% P-EV, and 15% --> 10% M-EV. Statuses Positive *Defending: +39.06% --> +19.53% AI priority. *Regen: 64 --> 56 CT. Negative *Dead: No longer cancels Don't Move, Poison, Protect and Shell. *Poison: 64 --> 56 CT. *Sleep: 40 --> 32 CT. No longer can be inflicted over itself. Other Maps *Map 099 - Lesalia City: New starting positions. *Map 115 - Banished Fort: New starting positions. *Map 116 - Arena: New starting positions. Bugfixes *The AI will now see that Death is reflectable. *AI will now use Return to cure Death Sentence. *AI will no longer use Pray Faith or Preach on DS'd units. *AI may use Frog on themselves or allies if they are frogged and have the ability learned (They only used it on enemies). *Counter will now work on Spellbreaker. Text *The Mime's job description now shows the correct stats. *Most of the summons will display different names when cast. *Maps 117, 118 and 119 are no longer shown on the map list (they can still be selected).